Out of the City
by chupacabras
Summary: Oneshot written -before- Coda aired. Following the escape from Grady Memorial, Beth is alive. Carol is hurt. The van-ride is bumpy. [Caryl]


**_(Written before Coda aired, slight AU, Beth is alive)._**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to the walking dead._

The others were exhausted but they had fought hard, keeping a path clear to the van when Daryl pulled Carol and Beth from the Hospital.

Beth ran beside him, mostly unharmed, but Carol was another story.

It had been lucky that they thought ahead at the church and a small bedroll was set up in the back of the van.

Daryl laid the semi-conscious Carol on it as though she were something breakable. He didn't bother to insist that he would ride on the floor with her and no one argued. Really, everyone already sort of expected he would.

On the drive out, Beth rode up front across from Rick, a determined and worried look tangled across his face as he drove.

The air was heavy and while she felt the worry for the grey-haired woman just as keenly as the rest, Beth couldn't help feeling a small sense of triumph, leaning back against the seat.

_She had made it out. Her family had come for her._ Rick seemed to sense her relief and reached over, patting her knee in a fatherly way as they drove on, listening to Daryl quietly hiss in concern over every bump they hit.

Back at the hospital Beth had saved the day, running back into chaos to hastily grab the stash of painkillers that they would use to steel the injured woman for the journey ahead.

Now, Carol's eyes were clouded with them.

Better than being clouded with pain, Daryl decided, his hand encircling her upper arm, trying to keep her still. Beth briefly twisted in her seat to peer at him.

He was a mess. All blood and grime and tangled hair, but the way he had curled around Carol in an attempt to cushion her against the bumps and shudders of the vehicle made him look young, scared.

Truth be told, he _was_ scared. No one knew how bad it was for her yet. What was broken, if she were bleeding internally…

But he could feel her breathing against him, sharp little breaths, still, breathing none the less. She murmured something but it was unintelligible and he tried shyly to avoid aggravating the endless maps of bruises that had bloomed and spread across her skin.

His face was in her hair, she smelled of hospital sheets. A too-clean, tangy-sweet smell that reminded him of how small she had looked in that bed with the tubes and cords holding her down.

Clumsily and mostly by accident his lips grazed her jaw and in her haze she murmured again, her hand grasping his wrist very lightly. He froze, wondering if he had overstepped. But her fingers slid down and intertwined with his in a loose grip.

He hadn't allowed himself to feel relief for her rescue yet, his chest remained tight with the anxious desire to get her out of this rickety van and into the church. But her acknowledgement of his presence was a small comfort. She was still there.

"Dirt road," Rick called out, shifting gears. "Hold on."

Everyone had been dreading this part. The tires of the van struck dust and rock with a jolt and Carol inhaled sharply, her body tensing and her fingers tightening around his.

He winced at the flash of pain he saw cross her face and looked up as Beth clambered unsteadily over the seats to sit on opposite him. Then she slid down until her small body was flush with Carol's, bracing the injured woman between Daryl and herself. Daryl managed a nod of thanks and Beth smiled back tensely.

She was not surprised at the gentleness that she had witnessed between the standoffish redneck and silver haired woman. After all, Beth WAS a teen girl, Romance - no matter how awkward or subtle it was - did not go unnoticed with her. She had seen it very quickly after they arrived at the farm, these two always had a bond, it was easy to spot certain slight smiles, glances.

She'd heard them arguing sometimes, but they always seemed to gravitate back to each other eventually.

Later at the prison when Beth and Carol had spent most of their time together looking after Judith, she had watched Carol go to Daryl's cell to talk. She had seen how his eyes slid towards the silver-haired woman shyly and then away, how Carol was the only one who was allowed to tease him.

And she had heard Carol crying quietly the night after Rick had told her Daryl left.

Inside the van the group rocketed onward and Carol's breathing grew labored, the painkillers were already fading and each bump the van hit brought a ragged gasp from her throat.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Rick muttered, glancing in the rear view mirror after every lurch of the vehicle.

"Shut up and drive faster." Came Daryl's low growl.

Beth pressed her cheek against Carols shoulder and hummed softly. Praying they reached their destination soon.


End file.
